Hilaria Harmidomska
|zwierzaki = Lolek (pies) Geo (chomik) Wacek (kanarek Cliff (kot) Gapcio (królik)|sojusznicy = Hercia Harma (współlokatorka) Hirek Honia Czarek Rozalia Maliniak Pan Kokosek (kukiełka/bratnia dusza) Bogdan Harmidomski Śmieszka Benio (obiekt westchnień)|wrogowie = Deratyzator Euzebiusz Kluczyk Strażnik parku Kierownik sklepu Jej rodzina (w dzień Prima Aprilis)|lubi = |nielubi = Gdy ktoś rujnuje jej żarty Kiedy Hirek jest prześladowany Filmy science fiction (czasami) Tęsknić za Prima Aprilis Księżniczki Pony Wyrafinowanych przyjęć Żartów puk puk (czasami) Gdy nikt nie lubi jej komizmu|dubbling = Cristina Pucelli Monika Kwiatkowska|umiejętności = }} Hilaria "Hila" Harmidomska (ang''. Luan Loud'') – 14-letnia dziewczyna, która jest czwartą najstarszą z dzieci Harmidomskich. Uwielbia opowiadać dowcipy, które jednak mało kogo śmieszą. Prankowanie rodziny to jej ulubione zajęcie. Charakter Hilaria to bardzo wesoła dziewczyna, która uwielbia żartować i opowiadać dowcipy, z których się śmieje tylko ona i tata. Często denerwuje tym swoją rodzinę, jednak Harmonia potrafi je znieść a tata się z nich śmieje czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Efekt motyla". Hila jest jedną z najbardziej życzliwych osób w rodzinie, ale jeśli nadejdzie dzień Prima Aprilis staje się nie do powstrzymania i robi tyle psikusów, ile tylko się da. Jest dość sprytna o czym przekonuje nas jej technika, której użyła by wybawić Hirka z pokoju w odcinku "Prima Aprilis rządzi". Zawsze ma pozytywne i radosne nastawienie. Jest bardzo optymistyczna. Lubi wspierać rodzeństwo, a zwłaszcza ich rozśmieszać. Nieważne, jak zły jest dany problem, lub sytuacja, w której się znajduję, Hilaria zawsze znajduję dobrą stronę i potrafi z niej żartować, co pokazano w odcinku "Strachy mroku". Wygląd Hila ma jasną cerę oraz brązowe włosy ciasno związane w kucyka żółtą frotką. Dziewczyna nosi białą koszulkę z różowym kwiatem, żółtą spódnicę w kratkę oraz brązowe buty z różowymi, przyszywanymi kwiatami. Ma na sobie również aparat ortodontyczny i żółte podkolanówki. W odcinku "Spadki i spady" dowiadujemy się, że swój aparat ortodontyczny nosi od dziecka. Reprezentuje ją kolor żółty. Kwiatek Hila nosi swój kwiatek, we wszystkich odcinkach, w których się pojawia. Ma trzy takie same pary: jeden na bluzce, dwa na butach. Wszystkie kwiatki są wypełnione wodą, ale Hila lubi je także nosić dla ozdoby. W odcinku "Siostro, basen" użyła kwiatka, kiedy próbowała się ochłodzić przed zamrażalką, zanim dowiedziała się o nowym basenie Hirka. Okulary Hilaria nosi czarne okulary, które prawdopodobnie przeznaczone są tylko do czytania. Są to typowo śmieszne okulary często używane przez komików, z czerwonym nosem, czarnymi brwiami i wąsami. Okulary te są odniesieniem do amerykańskiego aktora komediowego, Groucho Marxa. Ciekawostki *Jej oryginalne imię Luan zostało jej nadane na cześć jednej z sióstr Chrisa Savino, twórcy kreskówki. *Jej polskie imię jest formą "Hillary". *Jest dziewięć epizodów, w których Hila pojawia się bez żadnych linii dialogu. *Najbliżsi są jej Harmonia, Honorata, Hirek i Holandia. *Nie potrafi wymówić literki ,,R" ,więc zamiast ,,r" mówi ,,ł''. *Ma ponad 50 tysięcy obserwujących na serwisie ,,5th Grade Video Contest". *W Prima Aprilis jest pod maniakalną rządzą psikusów. *Jest jedyną rozumiejącą mowę Holly z rodzeństwa. *Jej imię, Hilaria. pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "hilarious" (komiczny). *W odcinku "Dochodzenie bez przelotu" ujawniono, że nagrywa siebie podczas snu, bo nie chce przegapić jeśli przypadkiem powiedziałaby jakiś żart. *Ma królika Gapcia, którego używa do swoich magicznych sztuczek. *Następujące epizody, w których pojawia się Hila, ale nie mówi żadnych kalamburów, gdy mówi, to: **Klozetowa sytuacja **Szczęśliwy dom, w którym pająki są **W limuzynie **Fałszywy zdrajca **Spell It Out **Change of Heart de:Luan Loud en:Luan Loud es:Luan Loud fr:Luan Loud he:לואן רעש id:Luan Loud it:Luan ja:ルアン ラウド pt-br:Luan Loud ru:Луан Лауд tl:Luan Loud zh:鲁安 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Harmidomscy Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Kobiety